The Fall of Mankind/Chapter 5: Dead End
Chapter 5: Dead End is the fifth chapter of the Volume 1: Day We Came in The Fall of Mankind and will be publish in November 23, 2013 by Never more0122333. Previous Chapter: Chapter 4: We Fight, We Survive Next Chapter: Chapter 6: Living in Agony of the Dead 'Characters' MAIN CHARACTERS *Jack Matt *Mary *Dr. Stevens *Jericho Bucks *Anna Bucks *Martinez *Chris OTHERS *Paul Brock 'Volume 1, Chapter 5: Dead End' Mary and Chris went to search for a safe exit. They saw a small herd, they ran into a tent. "Damn, it's getting foggy." said Chris. "What will we do?" asked Mary. "We will stay here for now and start a plan how to get rid of this creatures, tomorrow." said Chris. "Ok." said Mary. After a short pause, they stared to each other, starts to kiss and ends up to a sexual intercourse. Meanwhile...in Central Road. Paul went to East Edsa Mall hope for searching survivors. "Man...this is the Edsa Mall? It's very big. I should tour in this mall." exclaimed Paul. He saw an Ammunition Shop. "Wow! There's a lot of guns here!" exclaimed Paul. Looks in a Sniper Rifle. "I will take this one--" BAM! A sub-machine gun felled. "RWORRRRR!" a herd of Corpses began to appear. "Oh no! It's them. I better take this guns." said Paul, takes the sniper rifle, AK-47, Grenades. "DIE!!!!!" BAM!BAM!BAM! exclaimed Paul. Shoots the herd of Corpses with an AK-47. "RWOARRR!'" more Corpses came. Klik! Klik! "****! Out of ammo, I can't reload with this situation.... I gotta run!" yelled Paul, runs into the mall's supermarket. "Well, I think I'm safe for now. Huff huff" sighed Paul. "I better search--Huh?" Paul sees a gun. "There must be someone here, maybe he left this mall." Paul sees footprints and follows it. "Huh?" he sees a fire exit. "This should be interesting--" after he opens the fire exit, he saw a herd of Corpses. "Holy Shit!" exclaimed Paul. "I should get out of here!" Paul runs fast to the exit and gets outside the mall. Meanwhile in Chris and Mary's side... it's already morning... "Last night, I--" Chris interrupts Mary "I love you, Mary." Chris makes out with Mary. "I love you too, Chris." Mary continues to make out. "Oh yeah... Ahhhh!" "We can do it again and again... AHHH!" exclaimed Mary. "This is paradise!" Back to Paul's side... "Man... I should reload my AK-47 now before they come." said Paul. "GROARRR!" a small group of Corpses. "Hell yeah! This is a dozen of undead! Oh yeah!" Paul shoots all of them with his AK-4. BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! "GRAWWRRRR!!!" Many Corpses was killed by Paul. "Hell yeah! Now the grenade! GRENADE!" yelled Paul. BOOM! "Popcorn!" exclaimed Paul. In Jack and Martinez's side.... "This way." said Martinez, Jack follows him. They went to the house where Dr. Stevens, Jericho and Anna were. "Jack! You're alive!" exclaimed Jericho. "Jericho! Anna! I missed you two, my children!" exclaimed Martinez and hugs the two of them. "I missed you too, dad!" Jericho hugs Martinez too. "Hey, Dr. Stevens... Dr. Stevens?" Jack looks in Dr. Stevens' arm and he saw a bite of a Corpse. "Oh my god, are you okay?" asked Jack. "Yes, don't worry about me. I will just cut this arm off." said Dr. Stevens. "No sir! NO!" yelled Jack. Dr. Stevens chopped off his arm with an axe. "ARGH!!! JACK I NEED A BANDAGE!" yelled Dr. Stevens. "FUCK! FUCK!" "Here I got a bandage, Jack." said Jericho and gives the bandage to him. Jack rushes and put the bandage in Dr. Stevens carefully. "FUCK! FUCK! IT HURTS!" yelled Dr. Stevens. "Okay..huff huff... I got an alcohol.... This is gonna hurt you." Jack puts alcohol in Dr. Stevens' shoulders where the arm was chopped off carefully. "HOLY SHIT! BULLSHIT! I FEEL I'M GONNA DIE!" yelled Dr. Stevens. "This is the last one I will just wipe it." Jack wipes it. "FUCKKKKKKKK!!!!!! IT REALLY HURTS!" yelled Dr. Stevens. "Whew... It's done." said Jack. "Huff huff I can't take the pain, I CAN'T!" yelled Dr. Stevens. "Hm?" said Martinez. "What's the matter?" asked Jack. "He didn't turn, if the 'undead' bit a human it turns in 1 or 2 minutes. Why he didn't turn." asked Martinez. "Because....huff..the infection...huff..didn't spread into my body." explained Dr. Stevens. "You mean it's not the cause of the bite, but the infection?" asked Jericho. "Well...huff ..you can put it that way.... yes. It's like---" *coughs*. "Excuse me... huff..." "You need a rest, Dr. Stevens. We will stay here for now, until Mary and Chris find a safe exit." said Jack. "How do we fucking know their done?" asked Martinez. "Mary and I got a walkie talkie, don't worry." *BZZT!!!* "Mary... do you hear me? Mary?" asked Jack. In Mary and Chris' side.... "Ohhh, Jack we're making out." said Mary. "What the --BZZT--- heck?" said Jack. "Chris, you're penis, I love it." Mary blowjobs Chris' penis. "Ohhh I will release it." said Chris. "AHHHHHH AHHHH!!" said Mary. Back to Jack and the others... "Fuck, they're sexing." said Jack. "The heck?" said Martinez. "I will just find the exit." said Jack. "I'm coming with you." said Martinez. "I'm coming too--" "No, Dr. Stevens, you stay here." said Jack. "Fine." said Dr. Stevens. "Jericho, here protect your sister and Dr. Stevens." Jack gives Jericho a revolver. "You can count on me!" exclaimed Jericho. "Let's go!" exclaimed Jack. Meanwhile in Paul's side... He found NWO'S camp and tours the camp. "Hell yeah, there are too many houses here." said Paul. "RWORARR!" Corpses sees Paul. "Come on! Let's do this!" BAM! BAM! Paul shoots Corpses with his AK-47. "Huh what's that?" asked Mary. "Let's go... someone must be here." said Chris. "Oh yeah! Undead, creatures or something, bring it on!" yelled Paul. BAM! BAM! BAM! "What the?" said Paul. "Who are you?" asked Mary. "Wait, I recognized him, he's the wrestler in the TV! He's famous, Paul Brock!" exclaimed Chris. "Wow, didn't know you were watching wrestling." said Paul. "Well, you seem to be trusted and good in shooting since you're holding an AK-47, let's go! We can't stay here for long." said Mary. "Ok." said Paul. Meanwhile back in Jack and Martinez's side. "Hey lets--" Jack was interrupted by Mary. "Jack! Over here!" yelled Mary. "Mary?" said Jack. "It's them. Let's go." said Martinez, and the two of them rush towards them. "Jack, you're--" "Mary, why the fuck didn't you find an exit? Instead, you sex with that guy?" asked Jack. "I'm sorry, Jack." said Mary. "Hey, Chris, come here." Chris asked. "What's the matter, sir?" "You got a shot with her? Nice, how's her vagina and boobs?" asked Martinez. "Well--" Paul appears. "Who the fuck are you?" asked Jack. "My name is Paul Brock, I'm a former wrestler." said Paul. "That's interesting. My name is Jack, this girl is Mary, that two guys are Chris and Martinez." explained Jack. "Nice to meet you." said Paul. "HEY!!!!" someone yelled. "Huh?" asked Jack. "Jack! It's them! We went outside because they were Corpses got inside the house!" yelled Jericho. "Quick! Get over here!" said Jack. They all search for an exit and found a dead end. "Damn, it's dead end, what should we do?" asked Jack. What will happen to them? Find it out in the next chapter of The Fall of Mankind ---- TO BE CONTINUED ---- 'Deaths' *None. 'Trivia' *The writer's gonna make this the second longest chapter of Volume 1. *This is the chapter tells it what's the reason why humans turn because it's the infection, not the bite. Category:The Fall of Mankind Category:The Fall of Mankind Chapter Category:Action (The Fall of Mankind) Category:Drama (The Fall of Mankind) Category:Horror (The Fall of Mankind)